


Have You Seen My General?

by silvergryphon



Series: Black and Gold Verse [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Distaff Squad - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Multi, Other, Someone Lojack those Jedi already, a few unexpected clone feels, overprotective clones are overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergryphon/pseuds/silvergryphon
Summary: General Chiston has gone missing in the Temple, and Jayna tries to find her.  Comedy ensues.Takes place around Chapter 6 of Over the Years and about a year before Chapter 6 of Growth





	Have You Seen My General?

Have You Seen My General?

 

"Have you seen the General?"

Tinker looked up from her current task, recalibrating a servomotor in her wrist, and frowned at Jayna. "Nope," she told the other clone. "Course, I'm not really likely to be the one to just casually spot her. She doesn't hang around the maintenance bays much. Usually if you see one of the Generals down here, it's Skywalker. Or Commander Tano," she added thoughtfully.

Jayna scowled, plainly unhappy with the answer. "She isn't in the infirmary," she said. That got a slightly startled look from her sister. General Chiston practically lived in the infirmary when she was at the Jedi Temple. That was hardly surprising, since she was a healer. She naturally spent a lot of time there, tending to Jedi sent back from the front for care.

"Not in the infirmary?" Tinker repeated. "At this hour? Isn't this her usual shift?"

"I just checked. Mercy's there, helping Master Bant, but no General Chiston. She's not answering her comm either."

"The commander?"

She shook her head. "She and Commander Tano went out," she said. Commander Ayliah, while several years older than Tano, was quite good friends with the Togruta Padawan, and often met up with her to commiserate over having to deal with General Skywalker when they happened to be on the same planet at the same time. Being Skywalker's year-mate, Ayliah had plenty of stories to tell Tano. "Can't find General Skywalker or Kenobi, and that's about everyone who would probably know where the General is."

Frowning, Tinker finished adjusting the servo in her wrist and closed the little access panel. She flexed her prosthetic hand a few times, making sure all was well, then cleaned up her tools. "I'll help you look," she said. "It's not like the General to just vanish."

"Thanks." Jayna looked around the bay and spotted a cluster of their siblings sitting around a group of crates, playing a dice game. Among the group of brothers was a sister. Perfect. "Bullseye! We're gonna go look for the General!"

Bullseye frowned and glanced at her wrist chrono. "It is about that time, isn't it?" she asked. Lightly socking one of their brothers in the shoulder, she extricated herself from their group, warning them not to steal her winnings while she was gone.

"Gone and misplaced your Jedi, huh?" The clone who'd spoken leaned over and scooped Bullseye's pile of credits into his own without batting an eye in the face of the glare she leveled at him. "Best of luck to ya then. They're hard to find if they don't want to be found."

"Says the brother who's lost his Jedi six times," one of the others chimed in.

"It's not my fault he can change color!"

Bullseye stalked over to join her sisters, grumbling.

"Look at it this way," Tinker said. "Now you have something better to do than to lose to Whitefall again. You know he cheats."

"But I was winning that time!"

"For now." Jayna scowled, trying to figure out where to look first. There was one upside to being assigned to a Jedi who mostly stayed at the Temple rather than constantly being sent all over the galaxy. They had a much freer run of the place than their brothers usually did, and consequently knew the layout better. "Come on. Maybe she's shown back up at the infirmary."

 

**

 

General Chiston, it turned out, had not shown back up at the infirmary.

The three clones were met at the entrance by one of the Padawans, a near-human girl with pale greenish skin and a smattering of diamond tattoos across the bridge of her nose like freckles. She regarded them with a faintly disapproving look in her huge blue eyes.

"Master Chiston is not here," she said stiffly. She looked as if she would prefer to close the door in their faces rather than answer anything further, and Jayna got the distinct impression she might seriously consider lying about their General's presence rather than allow them to come any further into the infirmary. Certainly the girl put a noticeable emphasis on the title of _Master_ , as if she found the military rank of _General_ distasteful. Jayna had not encountered many Jedi who so thoroughly made the distinction, but she was aware that there was at least a small faction of Jedi who were vociferously unhappy that they had been drawn into this war in the role of military leaders rather than negotiators and mediators. Perhaps this Padawan was one of that group.

Jayna sighed. "If you see her, could you tell her the Distaffs are looking for her?" she asked.

The Padawan frowned, as if she were about to refuse, but then she nodded. "I will," she said. "If you'll excuse-"

"Still no luck finding the General?" Mercy came around the corner, looking concerned. When her sisters shook their heads, she made a face. "I'll come help you look. I'm done here for now."

The Padawan paused, then looked from Mercy to the other clones. Her frown deepened, and her dark-stained lips pressed tightly together. She must have realized, seeing the four of them together, that Mercy was one of their number. Jayna could almost see her opinion of their medic dropping a handful of points. Without another word, she turned in a swirl of dark skirts and robes and strode back to one of the offices where the Jedi Healers who ran the infirmary had offices.

She watched the girl go, brow furrowed. "She was- abrupt," she commented.

Mercy shrugged. "Padawan Offee isn't exactly what you'd call supportive of us clones," she said. There was a kind of quiet resignation in her tone that they all recognized. Plenty of people in the Republic saw the clones as little more than war material, tools rather than people. They were all familiar with the attitude, though it always hurt to discover that one of the Jedi they respected so highly- the Jedi who should really know better- thought in such a manner.

 _As long as she isn't like General Krell and deliberately trying to get us killed, we can deal with that attitude_ , Jayna thought grimly. Every one of the clones remembered hearing about the Battle of Umbara, remembered how Krell had intended to betray the Republic and deliberately set clone contingents against one another with false intelligence, remembered how they'd been set up to kill brothers, how they'd been forced to execute Krell. It had been a nightmare even hearing about it secondhand, and Jayna still woke up in the middle of the night sometimes after dreaming about being forced to turn on her own General and execute her for treason.

Those dreams always made her feel sick, and she tried to stay away from General Chiston afterwards, knowing that their empathic Jedi would be able to sense her distress over them.

She herded her sisters out of the infirmary, away from the judgmental gaze of the disapproving Padawan. "She didn't recognize you as one of us at first, did she?" she asked Mercy.

Mercy shook her head. "She only got in from the field day before yesterday," she explained. "Guess she never saw me with any of you." Though the five of them had identical features, slightly softened versions of their brothers', they had made themselves distinctive by way of hairstyle and tattoos. They were easy to distinguish at a glance now. Mercy, like Tinker, wore her hair at chin-length, still short enough to be stuffed into a helmet with little difficulty. Unlike Tinker, however, she had facial tattoos- bold black swirls running down over her chin from a stained lower lip, and a split diamond on her forehead. Jayna, with her shaved head and chin tattooed with swaying stripes, could be easily mistaken for a brother upon first inspection, and she didn't mind that at all. Bullseye had opted for hair clipped very short at the sides, with a stiff sort of crest running along the top of her head that she'd bleached and dyed dark red to match the vertical stripes over her eyes and dots running along her cheekbones. That particular combination gave her a slightly predatory look, and one that suited her enjoyment of making things explode. Their fifth sister, Ace, had opted for very short hair as well, with the crest of the Jedi Order inked in on one cheek.

Still, even with the array of distinguishing tattoos and hairstyles, it was impossible for anyone to come across two or more of them together and _not_ think 'clone'. They might be female, but they bore a very strong resemblance to their brothers, even out of their armor. They moved like their brothers, and once you lined up two or more of them together it was quite obvious that they were identical in shape, size, and coloration, with features as identical as twins in spite of the differences in their hair and tattoos. Put them in armor, with their helmets on, and it was nearly impossible to spot the difference.

"Why are you still looking for the General?" Mercy asked as she followed Jayna down a long corridor lined with vaulting arches.

Jayna just gave her sister a long-suffering look. "Because," she said. "It's after nineteen-hundred and her Padawan is out with a friend. You know how she gets if she's not reminded about dinner."

"Only when she's buried in work," she pointed out. "She's better than some Jedi about that, seeing as she's a healer herself and has to go about reminding everyone else to eat too."

Jayna huffed, unconvinced. Jedi, the clones had all learned through experience, were notoriously _bad_ about making sure they ate and slept. Some were admittedly worse than others. Cody constantly despaired over getting General Kenobi to eat more than two full meals in a row, and the entire 212th had a long-running conspiracy to follow their General around and pass him food and tea at any possible opportunity. General Skywalker was better about eating, as a rule, but Mercy theorized that was mainly because he was about twenty years old, an age where human males were coming out of adolescence but still constantly hungry. Neither of them tended to get much sleep. As a result, Jayna made it a personal goal to make sure _her_ Jedi, the one who had picked her and her sisters specifically and afforded them a chance to be _real_ troopers despite being female 'bad batchers' in the eyes of their Kaminoan creators, ate regularly and at least got herded off to bed on a regular basis.

This, of course, only worked when she could _find_ her Jedi.

 

**

 

"We could ask them." Bullseye pointed to a group of very young Jedi sitting scattered across one of the grass-covered hillocks in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Jayna eyed the cluster of younglings. "I suppose it couldn't hurt," she said slowly. It wasn't as if they'd had any luck so far. She marched up the path towards them, her sisters falling into place behind her.

The younglings- and they really were younglings, none of this group looking to be older than ten or so- all looked up as they approached. A couple sitting on the other side of the hillock poked their heads over the top of it and waved.

"Are you looking for Ace?" a tiny blue-skinned Twi'lek girl with a missing front tooth asked. It gave her a little bit of a lisp. Without waiting for an answer, she peered over her shoulder. "Ace! Your sisters are looking for you!"

The fifth member of their little squad poked her head over the rise, looking curious.

"Have you seen the General?" Jayna asked.

Ace frowned and shook her head. "Nope," she replied. She looked at the gaggle of younglings, who were now all watching the five with interest. "Have you seen Gen- uh, Master Chiston?" she asked. "Tall human woman, black hair, works in the infirmary most of the time?"

A few of the younglings conferred among themselves. Jayna could only hear half of the conversation. Ace, who'd taken a liking to helping with the little bitty Jedi-in-training, had once explained that at that age, a lot of them communicated in a mixture of spoken words and the Force, using the latter to help convey ideas they didn't necessarily know the words for yet. By this age most of them were starting to grow out of that habit, but for some it lingered until early adolescence.

"I saw her this mornin'." That was a chubby-cheeked boy with melting brown eyes who couldn't be much older than seven. Another boy, this one a little older and darker skinned, nodded agreement.

"We were getting vax... vaxxins... those shots the healers give you so you don't get sick," he chimed in.

"Vaccinations," Mercy said.

The second boy nodded. "Yeah, those. Master Chiston's good at givin' them. She makes it so it doesn't hurt when you get the shot, and makes you not feel all gross after."

Jayna smiled. That was her General, alright. She didn't see any need for making children sit through the pain of an injection, even a necessary one, when she could use the Force to numb the nerves at the injection site. Likewise, she was definitely the sort to give these children's immune systems a boost so they could more easily handle even the weakened or dead viruses in the vaccines. "You said you saw her this morning?" she asked, crouching so she didn't tower over the children. "Have you seen her since then?"

That got her a round of head shakes and a slight sigh from Ace. "Let me flag down one of the crechemasters to keep an eye on these little ones," she said. "Then I'll come help you look."

By the time they actually found another crechemaster, the light panels that lined the high ceiling of the Room of a Thousand Fountains had begun to fade from golden-orange to dusky shades of blue and violet. Several of the younglings were beginning to yawn, their long day of training and study catching up with them. Ace had the little gap-toothed Twi'lek girl asleep against her chest, her head pillowed on her shoulder. Jayna smiled a little at that. She'd listened to Waxer and Boil tell stories about Numa, the little Twi'lek girl who'd befriended them on Ryloth. This child looked to be about the same age, and was just as adorable. The two boys who'd spoken up about Naroko given them vaccinations that morning had decided that sprawling on the grass and using Mercy's legs as a pillow was more their style. She smiled and petted their hair, letting them cuddle up to her.

Watching them, Jayna wondered what would happen when Commander Ayliah became a Knight. Would she take a Padawan of her own? Would General Chiston take another one? Would they be as young as these initiates? Commander Tano had been a bit older than most Padawans when she'd been assigned to General Skywalker the year before, but then, she'd been sent to join a Knight who spent almost all his time in the field. Maybe General Chiston would take a youngster, one little enough to be cuddly. On one hand, Jayna would like that, and she knew her sisters would too.

_On the other hand, we'd have a hell of a time protecting the General and a child on those rare occasions we do go in the field._

So maybe General Chiston shouldn't take a youngling as her next Padawan, but an older initiate. But that probably wouldn't happen for a couple of years yet anyway. They'd have time to sort things out.

The crechemaster who finally arrived following Bullseye thanked them for keeping an eye on the younglings and began gathering up those who'd fallen asleep. Since the crechemaster was of a species that had six arms, she could carry a surprising number. The younglings who were still awake toddled after her, waving sleepy goodbyes to the Distaffs.

"Bye!" Ace called softly after them, smiling as one of the children waved a chubby hand at them and returned to clinging to the crechemaster's robes. "They're cute, aren't they?"

"I want a dozen of them," Mercy said. "Think we can convince the General to take on a pack of tiny little apprentices?"

"We have to _find_ her first," Jayna pointed out. "Come on. This Temple is only so big. She has to be around here _somewhere._ "

 

***

 

Somewhere, it turned out, was not the training rooms. Or any of the commissaries. Or General Chiston's rooms. Or the meditation chambers. Or the rooms dedicated for storing spare lightsaber components. Or the botany hall. Or the communications center. Or the map room. In desperation, Jayna even dared to make her way up to the top of the central spire where the High Council met. The General wasn't there, though on her way back down she almost tripped over a small green Jedi.

"Master Yoda!" she exclaimed, hopping back a couple of paces so the Grand Master of the Order would not have to crane his head so much to see her. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you-"

The ancient Jedi chuckled, clasping his hands atop his walking stick. "No. Rushing too much, you were. Frustrated you are, hmm?"

She looked at him, a little uncertain. None of her squad had had a direct encounter with the Grand Master of the Jedi Order yet, though other clones had and spoke quite highly of him. Slowly, she nodded.

"And why so frustrated are you?" he asked.

Now her uncertain expression gave way to a grimace. "We can't find Gen- Master Chiston," she said, stumbling over the title a little. She wasn't quite certain which one she was supposed to use when speaking to Master Yoda. "And it's getting late, and knowing her she hasn't eaten, and she's in none of the places she's supposed to be. Have you seen her, sir?"

"Ah. Lost your general, you have." An impish look shone in Yoda's eyes. "How embarrassing. But not so bad as losing an entire planet. Seen a Jedi do that, I have."

Jayna stared. "Lose a- a planet, sir?"

He chuckled softly and turned to start making his slow way along the corridor. She hastily followed. "When find Master Kenobi you do, ask him, you should," he told her. "Sometimes when looking for one thing, begin you should by looking for another."

That made... absolutely no sense.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said. "But- are you saying I should be looking for General Kenobi, not General Chiston, in order to find her?"

"Am I?" He smiled up at her. "Friends they are, and have been since very young they were. Often seek each other's company, do old friends."

Jayna stopped, almost mid-stride. Of course. Master Yoda was right. The two Jedi _were_ very good friends. She'd known that almost as long as she'd known General Chiston. She knew that the 501st and the 212th were on leave, which meant their Jedi were back on Coruscant. She hadn't been able to find General Kenobi earlier, but-

But she knew someone who would probably know where he was.

"Thank you, Master Yoda!" she said. Giving him a brisk salute, she turned and ran for the lift, intent on rejoining her sisters so they could go look for the man who might be able to help them find their General.

The sound of Yoda's laughter followed her down the corridor.

 

***

  

At last, they found _someone_ who was where they were supposed to be.

"Cody!"

One of the lower floors of the Temple, which had previously gone mostly unused as the Order spread out into other areas of the Temple grounds, had been given over for the use of the clones. Not all of the clones, obviously, but some units closely attached to a Temple-bound Jedi, or the squads most closely associated with a particular general, operated out of these renovated floors. They contained some small barracks- among them the one Distaff Squad lived in- and a number of offices for quartermasters and the heads of some of the larger divisions. Commander Cody, as second in command of the 212th after General Kenobi, had an office there. He sat at the long desk, which was fully large enough for two people to share, going over requisition forms. He looked up as Jayna burst in.

"Jayna?" he asked with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen General Kenobi?" she asked.

Cody's frown deepened, tugging at the wicked scar that curved around his left eye. "Not for about six hours," he said. "Did you try his rooms?"

"Already checked," she told him. "Not there. Not in the commissary, not in the training hall, not in the infirmary-"

"I kriffing well hope he isn't in the infirmary!" Cody interjected, sounding alarmed. He set his datapad aside and got to his feet. "Do you want help looking for him? Why are you looking for the General, anyway?"

She didn't need to glance back to know that her sisters had come up to crowd the door behind her. "We're looking for General Chiston, actually, and we think she's with him. They're friends, after all..."

"Is it an emergency?" he asked. He had calmed a little now.

"No, no, just- you know what Jedi are like without us to look after them."

His eyes flicked between Jayna and her sisters. "Incapable of taking care of themselves?"

She nodded.

"Right." With that, he stood. "Come on. We've got some Generals to find."

 

**

 

Jayna had not exactly intended for this to turn into a manhunt.

And yet, that was exactly what seemed to be happening. It wasn't as if she could exactly refuse Cody's help. His Jedi had gone AWOL too, and he outranked her. By a lot. She was, after all, only the captain of a five-clone squad. He was a Commander in charge of the entire 212th after General Kenobi. Within fifteen minutes he'd rounded up a half-dozen squads from the 212th and had _them_ out combing the Temple for the generals.

Wherever they were, they both turned off their comms. This was- well, since they were fairly certain the two Jedi were in the Temple, that wasn't disastrous. It was just turning out to be karking irritating.

At last, in a final, desperate attempt to locate their wayward general, the five Distaffs caught up to and politely cornered General Fisto when they spotted the Nautolan Jedi leaving the Archives. He looked between them, head-tails swaying with the movement.

"You did not know?" he asked once they had explained what was going on.. "Knight Vos returned today. Likely Knight Chiston is with him and Master Kenobi."

The five clones gave him identical looks of blank confusion.

"Who?" Ace finally asked.

"Why?" Bullseye added.

Fisto chuckled. "Try Knight Vos's rooms," he suggested. "He doesn't have a Padawan at the moment, so they're probably there."

He gave them directions to the little suite Vos lived in when he was at the Temple, and the Distaffs hurried towards it.

"Do you know who this Knight Vos is?" Mercy asked.

Jayna shook her head. "I've never heard of him," she admitted. She thought a moment. "I'd have to guess that he's a friend of the generals', if Fisto's suggesting they're all together. Let's just hope they _are_ , so we can make sure they've eaten and Cody can call off the others."

Knight Vos had rooms at the end of a long corridor lined with other living quarters. A pair of Padawans who'd been standing in the hallway chatting eyed the Distaffs as they passed, then discreetly ducked through one of the doors after scooping up the two tookas that had been lounging at their feet. Each door had space for two nameplates on the wall directly next to it. The top nameplate was marked with the name of the Jedi Knight who lived there. Below was the name of their Padawan, if they had one, and beside each nameplate were a pair of little lights. Blue lights marked if a Jedi was in the Temple, white marked those out in the field.

There were, Jayna noticed, a lot more white lights than there were blue.

At last they came to the suite Fisto had sent them to, and Jayna knocked. Quite firmly. She was tempted to lean in and try to hear any sounds that might be coming from inside, then realized that if she did that and Vos opened the door, she would be in a rather awkward position.

Vos proved to be a big man with brown skin and dark dreadlocks. A tattoo in bright yellow ink splashed across the bridge of his nose and his cheekbones, and more yellow tattoos decorated the upper arms revealed by his complete lack of a tunic. He eyed Jayna and her sisters, dark gaze flicking over them as he lounged against the doorframe. "Well, what have we here?" he asked with a grin. "Girl clones? Didn't know the Kaminoans made those."

Jayna bristled slightly and propped her fists on her hips. "They don't," she snapped. "We're looking for General Chiston. Have you seen her?"

"Naroko?" Vos raised an eyebrow, then leaned back so he could peer at something beyond Jayna's field of view. "Hey, Roko, have I seen you lately?"

"Really, Quin?"

Jayna had to take a deep breath and restrain herself from launching past Vos to hug her Jedi. Finally. _Finally!_

The healer emerged from another room. Her tunic and boots, Jayna noted, were missing, leaving her in just the light shirt she wore under it and her trousers, and her hair was half in the beginnings of an intricate braided style and half in loose, inky falls around her face. "Jayna?" she asked, plainly puzzled to see her and the other Distaffs. She had the strands of a braid wound around her fingers, as if she'd been interrupted in the middle of making it and had needed to hold her place. "What are you all doing here?"

She scowled at her Jedi. "We've been looking for you for _hours!_ " she said. "You disappeared! How does a Jedi disappear in their own karking Temple? You had your comm off and everything! We were getting worried! We didn't know if you'd eaten!"

"We looked _everywhere!_ " Tinker chimed in.

"Cody's got half a dozen squads searching for you and General Kenobi," Mercy added.

Vos burst out laughing at the indignant looks on the Distaffs' faces and the startled look on Chiston's. "You've gone and gotten yourself a pack of mama gundarks, Roko!" he exclaimed, slapping Chiston on the shoulder.

"What's this about Cody sending out search parties?" General Kenobi, also in his undershirt and with his hair mussed out of its usual neat style, peered into the room.

Jayna scowled at him. "It's long past dinnertime, General," she said sternly. Still glaring, she spoke into the comm on her wrist. "Commander, we found them both."

"Where were they?"

She eyed them, the tousled General Kenobi, the faintly blushing General Chiston, and the grinning Vos. "Entertaining, if I'm any judge."

There was dead silence on the other end of the comm for a moment. Then-

"Oh. I'll call off the search."

It was Chiston who spoke up first, fingers flying to finish weaving her braid and tuck it back behind her ear. "I'm sorry to have worried you," she said gently, and even though she was no Force-sensitive herself, Jayna could _feel_ how genuinely apologetic she was. "I'm quite alright, I promise. So is ObiWan."

"Did Cody _really_ send out searchers?" Kenobi asked, looking faintly pained.

"Only after I told him I was looking for General Chiston and thought you were probably wherever she was," she said.

"And hey, you were right about that," Bullseye muttered from behind her.

Chiston's cheeks were still quite pink, but she managed to look her clones in the eye. "We haven't seen Quinlan in a long time," she said.

"And some of us don't have clone babysitters following us around," Vos said. "Ow," he added, when Chiston elbowed him firmly.

"Be nice," she chided as the Distaffs bristled. "They were just concerned."

"We were." Jayna crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the Generals. "Have you eaten?"

Kenobi gave them a wry little smile. "Yes, I assure you we have," he said. "And recently.

When she looked at Chiston to confirm this, the other Jedi nodded. "We have, Jayna. I am capable of remembering to eat."

Jayna considered this. Well, she _had_ been with Kenobi, who was notorious for forgetting to take care of himself. And Chiston had a mothering streak- she was quick to take care of those she was close to. She could believe that Chiston had made sure Kenobi ate, and gotten food herself in the process.

Though she had to wonder exactly when that was, given their general... state.

She wanted to chide Chiston further for slipping off, then decided that might not be a good idea in front of Kenobi and Vos. Kenobi might let it slide, given his own habits and his relationships with his clones, but Vos was an unknown. And looked like pure mischief.

Well fine. They'd found their Jedi. She was safe and taking care of herself. They could leave the three of them to it.

She nodded briskly, drawing herself up to salute. "Very good, sir," she said. To Kenobi, she added, "Cody said to make sure you eat and drink and rest. You only just got back to the Temple day before yesterday. You need the leave as much as any of your troops. Sir."

He smiled warmly. There was good humor in his eyes, and she felt a little flicker of relief that he wasn't annoyed with her. "Yes, Captain. I assure you, I'll get some rest."

"Some," Vos muttered. "Ow. I need those ribs, Roko."

"You won't if you aren't nice to my squad."

"I'm always nice!"

Chiston shook her head. "I'll see you in the morning," she told the Distaffs. "Thank you for checking in on me. Now you five go relax, alright?"

"Yes sir." Jayna smiled and stepped back, letting Vos firmly shut the door to his rooms. They made their way back down to the lower levels given over to the clones.

"The Generals and- him?" Tinker muttered. "Huh."

Jayna shrugged. "She seemed more than able to keep him in line," she said. "At least she's enjoying herself. And General Kenobi seemed to be too. So- might as well, I guess. We found her, that's the important thing."

They were soon down on the clone levels, back among their brothers. Most of them seemed relaxed, chatting or writing reports or gathered around games of dice or sabacc.

There was one, though, who looked a bit frazzled. As he turned towards them, Jayna recognized him by his silvery cybernetic eye and the scar that had cost him his original one.

"Wolffe?" she asked, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

Their brother turned to them, looking annoyed. "Jayna. Have you seen my General?"

 

  
  


 


End file.
